


Mundane

by Tweetle_bee_123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Erwin and Levi are both horny and bored, Implied ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Phone Sex, brief mentions of lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetle_bee_123/pseuds/Tweetle_bee_123
Summary: Levi, bored at work, gets a text from his pregnant husband....
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANY MENTIONS OF A/B/O, MPREG, OR EVEN BOTTOM ERWIN, THEN YOU SHOULD TURN BACK NOW! 
> 
> But if the aforementioned tags interest you, then I hope you enjoy~

“God... when will this day enddd...” Levi knocked his head on his desk bored out of his gored at the office, endless paper work and too many idling idiots to count..

Levi worked at a prestigious building known as the Recon Corp, and as far as titles went he was pretty high up.. but even the higher ups get bored shitless at the jobs then went to 5 days a week for 12 hours of the day..  
Just as Levi was about to bang his head again he heard his phone go off notifying him that he had gotten a text message..  
he grumbled and grabbed it, but his expression softened when he realized who it was...

‘How’s your day going puddin?’

It was his beloved husband Erwin, who happened to be 6 months along, blessing their family with a second baby boy.. Their first born Eren, was 5 years old and taken to daycare every weekday, Leaving the very pregnant Erwin to his own devices, Levi was hoping that he was resting and relaxing.. But he knew that Erwin didn’t like staying still just as much as he did..

‘Bored shitless, how’re you and Armin? Did Eren get to daycare alright?’

‘A little tantrum on the way but as soon as he saw Mikasa he stopped crying lol. Yes, me and Armin are fine. He’s been really active today, he wants to come out :)’

Levis lips curled onto a smile as he giggled, face blushing, he just couldn’t believe how unbelievably lucky he was to have the best husband and momma in the entire world.. 

‘I can’t wait to hold him, and I can’t wait to come home to you my love. I feel like this day is dragging, being surrounded by all these idiots..’

The speech bubble from Erwin fluctuated as minutes passed by, Levi wondered what Erwin was typing.. 

‘Well.. Maybe I can help pass the time, honey...’

A picture he sent had downloaded to Levi’s phone, to Levi’s shock and amazement his husband had sent a picture of his big perfect ass perched on top of their bathroom sink, constricted in lacy panties. Levi licked his lips at the sight of that delicious ass, but he soon smiled fondly, as Erwin’s cute out stretched belly decorated with pale stretch marks was visible in the photo along with the sides of his naked plumped up breasts full of precious pre-milk. 

Levi was tempted to start touching himself but it wasn’t enough.. 

‘You look good babe, but I’m gonna need to see something more..’

‘Ok sir...’

What seemed like a second later, Erwin had sent a video of him sitting on the bed, legs spread wide, slapping and squeezing his plumpness in front of their full body mirror, porcelain smooth thighs sporting faint love marks and finger print bruises from the night previous.

Levi groaned in his throat giving in and undoing his zipper springing out his cock, groping the hardening member, free hand grabbing at his phone

‘Didn’t think I was that rough last night.. sorry baby..’ 

‘Don’t be sorry sir.. you know I like it rough...’

Fuck.. Erwin always knew exactly what to say to turn Levi on even more, making him even harder. That’s how Erwin ended up pregnant in the first place..

‘Show me it Erwin...’

Levi could feel Erwin’s lustful gaze through the phone.

‘What do you want to see sir?’ 

‘You know what I want... Show me it..’

Levi stroked his cock into a rhythm as he waited for Erwin’s reply.. but when none came he grew concerned, about to text Erwin again, but was caught off guard by another photo 

Levi caught a moan in his throat as Erwin sent him a photo of his spread legs devoid of panties, as he was fully on display and bared.  
Levi whined, knowing full well how hot and damp and most certainly delicious Erwin was down there, he wanted to bury his face in between those thighs, having them squeeze around his head as he licked at him, making Erwin cum hard all over his face.. He stroked at his cock furiously at the thought, barely noticing his phone buzzing in his other hand..

‘You like what you see sir?’

Levi stumbled to type  
‘Yoy know I dp.. Im touxhing mysdlf alresdy..’

‘Good... now...show me your cock’

Levi’s body shook as he opened up his camera and shakily snapped a photo of his long hard member in his hand, sloppily dripping precum at the tip, sending it Erwin’s way

‘Hmm it’s so hard and thick~.’ 

‘All for you..’

Erwin a few minutes later had the good graces to send him a more sinful video..  
A video of a very debauched Erwins fingers teasing his entrance , moaning quietly.. laying back on his nest of pillows, his reach barely making it around his big belly.  
Erwin’s middle and ring finger furiously thrust inside his squelching wetness, moaning Levi’s name as he came onto his fingers.. 

‘Fuck fuck- fuck!! Ah-ah-ahh!! Leviiii~~~’

Levi’s grunting as he tugs hard at his cock, cuming into his hand, he let out a gasp and left his head resting on his desk as he tried regaining control of his breath.. Not even noticing his phone was ringing  
It was Erwin, out of breath and equally debauched. 

“Did you cum daddy?” 

Levi smiled at his pet name.. and glanced at his cum soaked hand.. 

“Sure did momma..”  
He could hear Erwin let out a shivered laugh followed by some heavy breathing..  
“So I’ll see you at home then? I’m making a great dinner.”  
Levi glanced at his watch and saw that he only had 40 minutes until work was over,, where did the time go??  
Levi smirked wiping off his hand. Thinking of all the ways he would have Erwin tonight.. 

“I’ll be there, but, you’re my dinner tonight momma..” 

He could feel Erwin’s smiled pressed against the phone  
“Can’t wait to see you daddy.. I love you..” 

“Love you too momma..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any and all comments are appreciated..


End file.
